


Help

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: David receives a phone call from someone who needs his help.





	1. Phonecall

****

 

**New York**

**June 2018**

_"David...?"_

He heard his name, said by a soft sweet voice, a woman. A  familiar voice, but there was this weird worried undertone hidden underneath the softness of it. It pierced his ear and reached his brain. He felt the need in this woman's voice to reach him, to tell him something.

 

_"David is that you...?"_ spoke the voice again. He needed a few seconds to form an answer.

_"Yeah, it's David!"_ he calmly said, hoping the voice would say who she was. He recognized her, but couldn't place a name right away. Her voice sounded British, but still with an American undertone.

 

_"I'm glad I could reach you..."_ the young woman said, he sensed a kind of relief in her voice. But still, she wasn't calling him, just to hear his voice. She had a message to deliver, he could feel it in some strange way.

 

Suddenly his brain made the connection, it recognized her voice, like he connected the dots and saw the picture appear, _"Piper...? "_ David asked with a calm velvet voice.

 

The woman on the phone sighed and said, _"Oh, I am so sorry for not introducing myself... but yes it's Piper."_

David's mind was puzzled, why was she calling him. _"No problem, no worries..."_ he said, worried, but he didn't want her to notice it.

 

Before he could say anything more, Piper continued, _"I didn't want to call at first, I didn't want to disturb you, but there is something I think you need to know..."_

Her bubbly voice changed to seriousness. He could feel the tension and worry in her tone.

_"Go on...I'm all ears."_ David encouraged her to tell him more.

 

_"Ok, well... euhm..."_ she hesitated _... "It's my mom."_ He could hear the struggle in her voice, she sighed and paused.  _"I do understand if you don't want to hear it, but I didn't know who else to turn..."_ she rambled. He could feel the despair through her words.

 

_"No no... please... it's ok, just tell me what's wrong."_ He answered her in a compassionate voice, he felt something was wrong, otherwise would Piper never have contacted him.

 

They always got along just fine, Piper was his favorite prank victim next to her mom. They used to have a lot of fun together on set. He was the first to know that her mom was expecting her. They had this connection, Piper always saw David as the funny uncle she had in the States. But now she needed him, her mom needed him.

 

He paced through his New York apartment, gazing out of the window over Central Park. The sunshine in his day seemed to disappear that very instant. The muscles in his neck and back were tensed, he felt anxious. Piper wasn't calling him for fun, something must have been terribly wrong.

He heard Piper hesitating on how to tell him what she wanted him to know.

 

_"Please, tell me..."_ he softly said, _"What's wrong with your mom?"_

 

After a few seconds of pure silence, Piper continued, _"She's not doing ok. Euhm... as you might notice before, she is a workaholic, although she's said to slow down, she isn't. On the contrary, she works day and night, taking more jobs than ever. But what worried me the most was her weight loss."_

Piper stopped talking and David felt her struggle on the other side of the line.

 

Worry lines should above his eyes, on his forehead. He hadn't seen Gillian since the x files press conference in January. They hadn't seen each other since and they agreed on taking a break from each other.

He didn't really know what to say to Piper, he couldn't do anything about it. His bond with her mom wasn't the way it was before. They were friends and talked once in a while, but this year contact had been scarce. Her leaving the x files had broken something between them, although he hoped she would change her mind. But she really disliked the Scully storyline and just had enough. He had tried to talk to her about it, but her mind was set. She was leaving the x files and him.

 

It had caused a lot of tension between them at that time, they were both tired and annoyed the last hours of the season. Something broke between them at that moment. They distanced from each other, not that they had a fight, they just went their separate ways.  The fire that once was there, died.

 

David tried to calm Piper down and soothe her... _"Well your mom has her periods, she will be ok again, she is a strong woman. It's probably stress that's causing it, I know her, she'll know when to stop. "_

 

_"David, I don't think that you understand in what shape she is in now,"_ Piper said in a very serious tone. _"There is more..."_ She sighed.

 

_"She's in the hospital."_ Piper's words pierced his ear. He gasped, he focused on that young woman's voice. He wanted her to tell him exactly what was going on.

 

_"At the beginning of this week, I found her on the floor of her bedroom. Sleeping pills in her hand and on the floor. She was rushed to the hospital, they needed to empty her stomach._

_The doctor is very worried about her mental state, she refuses to eat and they fear she's developing anorexia."_ Piper's voice crackled, tears ran down her face.

 

David sat in silence and couldn't speak. His mind was puzzled over his former co-star.  He had noticed her getting very skinny indeed. He could almost surround her waist with his two hands. Her face lost its healthy glow it had before, but she didn't seem unhappy or anything. He realized he hadn't talked with her about it.

He cared for her and they were still good friends, but what could he possibly change about this situation?

 

_"David..."_ Piper softly said through her tears _"I'm desperate, she refuses to listen to me or anyone else, she has blocked everyone out of her world, she is just lying there, staring at the ceiling in her bed. She wouldn't want me to call you, that's for sure, but I feel like you know her, you have seen her at her worst and you got her through before. That's why I turn to you."_

She sobbed and waited for David's response.

 

_"Oh my... I didn't expect to hear this, sweetheart!"_ he softly said to comfort Piper. _"I don't know if I can make a difference in this situation."_ he sighed, feeling desperate, not able to help the way he liked.

 

_"Maybe you can call her, maybe you can talk some sense into her..."_ Piper tried to persuade him.

David didn't talk for a moment, he was trying to focus and to think about a way to help.

 

_"Ok, listen sweetie... a call isn't the solution, I know your mom, she will act like everything is ok...  
I think it's better I get my ass on a plane to London. An unannounced visit, she will have to talk to me about what is going on. Can't promise you if I can do anything to change the situation, but I can try. I care for your mom and this isn't her."_ His decision was final, Gillian was his friend and she needed him.

 

He made some arrangements with Piper and left a few days later to London.


	2. Hi there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds Gillian in her hospital bed.   
> He is shocked about how she looks.

**London (private hospital)**

**June 2018**

Her pale face captured the warm sunlight piercing through the curtains. The bone structure of her cheek and jawline was visible through her blueish porcelain skin, it used to be one of her best features, but now it showed how skinny she was getting.

 

Her eyes were closed, sleep had her still in its grip. Her back was turned towards the door, the big windows brought a lot of sunshine into the room. The hospital was an old school building, build into a private exclusive hospital with the best doctors and caretakers in the city.

Piper had forced her mom to stay there.

 

He silently stepped into her room, his eyes trailed over her fragile frame under the covers. He was shocked by what he saw, this wasn't the Gillian he knew, the fierce confident woman, strong, an inspiration to many, a role model, a beautiful creature inside and out. But this, this was a ghost of the woman she once was.

 

His hand found his mouth and he needed a moment to process. His eyes found her pale face turned away from him. Her eyes were closed and she seemed deep asleep.

He whispered her name, just to remind himself who was lying there in that bed.

 

He folded his coat and placed it on the chair in the corner, grabbed another chair and placed it gently at her bedside. Without sitting down, he hovered over her, his fingertips gently caressed her cheek to her jaw. His cold fingertips made her warm skin react with little goosebumps. He noticed her eyes move under her eyelids, making her eyelashes tremble.

 

He moved to the other side of the bed, his frame blocked the sunlight on her face. His fingertips moved some hairs out of her face, tucking them behind her ear. He used to like revealing her beautiful face like that. He was very careful not to startle her with his presence. He wanted her to wake up slowly.  Sleep seemed to disappear gently, as she carefully opened her eyes.

 

He kneeled down at her bedside, meeting her at eye level. His hand cupped her face under her ear. She slowly moved her eyes up to meet his hazel eyes. At first, she didn't even seem to realize who was at her bedside, her eyes needed a moment to travel his face.

 

 _"Hi..."_ he whispered revealing a soft smile, his sparkling eyes never left hers.

She had to process this moment for a few seconds. His thumb rubbed her cheek, then moving his hand back. His fingers found her hand resting on the duvet.

 

 _"David?"_ she whispered in a raw, raspy voice, not believing it was him sitting at her bedside. He nodded in response, _"Yes, it's me.",_ he said hovering towards her face and lightly pressing a kiss on her cheek.

 

She didn't know what to think about his presence here and now, but she couldn't deny she was in some way happy to see him. They separated very sudden and in a strange way, that January evening, she hadn't taken the time to properly say goodbye to him. It had hurt her in her heart not closing that chapter of her life in a good way. David had always been a very important piece of her life. He was a part of her, since 1993, she couldn't deny that. They had shared good and bad moments together, many memories surfaced in her mind when she saw his eyes and face in this very moment.

 

He didn't ask any difficult questions, which she like about him, he just sat at her bedside, holding her hand.

 

He could have sworn her face lit up just a second when she noticed it was him sitting at her side.

His smile worked contagious on her, her fragile face tried to smile as well. A light soft smile barely noticeable, but he saw it.

 

 _"Long time, no see..."_ he gently said, not making any comments about how and why she was in that hospital. He knew she would talk to him when she felt the need to do so. There wasn't any reason to force her, it would have the opposite effect. His thumb rubbed her hand, letting her know he was there.

 

She nodded softly and sat up a little more. He tried not to let her see how shocked he was by her bones showing through her pale skin. _"Miss me...?"_ he added to lure her out, showing her a cheeky smile.

 

She seemed a little ashamed that he saw her like this. But this was David, he knew her like no other. She could be herself with him, but still, she felt exposed.  

 _"What do you think... of course I did?!"_ she softly said smiling, playing along. 

 _"I thought so..."_ he added sending her a wink squeezing her hand a bit.

 

Underneath her fragile and weak face, he noticed a smile and little giggle piercing through.

 _"That's my girl!"_ he whispered in response to her smiles, looking into eyes.

 

 

A nurse entered the room, holding a tray with orange juice, toast, a poached egg and a fruit salad. She put it gently on a table and placed it over Gillian's body so she could reach it easily lying in her bed. 

 _"Good morning sunshine, your breakfast, miss Anderson!"_ the nurse friendly smiled and moved through the room to open the curtains, letting the sunlight in and showing the wonderful views on the hospital garden. Gillian ignored the breakfast tray completely and stared out of the window.

 

 _"Shall I bring you some breakfast too sir?"_ she asked softly when leaving the room. _"No thank you, I'm fine,"_ he replied with a friendly smile.

 

As the nurse left the room, Gillian turned her head in his direction. Her eyes searched his

 _"Why did you come here?",_ she asked him in a soft voice, but he sensed the seriousness in her tone.

David wanted to answer her honestly, but he figured it wasn't the best thing to do at this point.

 _"Just wanted to pay my favorite co-star a visit!"_ he smirked and smiled in her direction, meeting her gaze, not letting her see his worry.

 

 _"Just get dressed now and we'll go somewhere, don't like to sit inside with this weather outside."_ David insisted. He caught her confused stare, he tried to act as normal as he possibly could. He grabbed the tray from her bed and placed it on the table in the corner of the room.

 

 _"You're spoiled here... fancy breakfast!"_ he said while stealing some fruits out of the bowl.

He saw her crawl slowly out of her bed, the nightgown she was wearing was hugging her fragile frame.

For the first time he was confronted with her skinniness, she looked so frail. He tried not to stare at her too much, she would notice and feel uncomfortable. He tried to act as natural and funny as he could.

 

She wasn't used to getting dressed, normally she would spend her days in bed. But now, with David, it almost seemed she didn't have a choice. She refreshed herself and wore a light maxi summer dress, it was airy and with flowers. She knew very well why she covered up her body.

She did put on a hint of makeup, not much, she wasn't in the mood on wearing much.

 

As she entered the room again, he immediately looked in her direction.

 _"Much better! Looking good, G!"_ he complimented her, _"Come and sit with me for a sec, or else I'll eat your entire breakfast."_ He tried to get her to eat something with him. She made her way to the table and sat down on the opposite chair.

 

Before she could say a word he offered her a bite of the fruit salad. _"Taste this, it tastes amazing!"_ he said while holding out a spoon filled with fruit. She didn't have a choice, she opened her mouth and grabbed the spoon out of his hand.

He pushed the tray in her direction, hoping she would eat some more.

 

 _"You are right, it tastes very good"_ , she said still chewing the pieces of fruit. It costs her a great effort eating that, but she didn't want to disappoint him. He seemed so happy to see her and she was happy to see him again. Deep in her mind, she realized he came here for a reason.

 

 _"So, you never told me what brought you here... "_ she said while poking into her food, giving him an investigating look. _"Don't try to talk yourself out this time,"_ she added. The fierceness she always had come to surface in those few words she spoke to him. She sounded a bit weak, but he liked her stubbornness and her honesty.

 

 _"Just tell me..."_ she said looking him straight in the eyes.  He sighed... _"I was worried about you,"_ he said while returning her gaze. His face was serious and the wrinkles on his forehead reveal his worry to her.

_"Look at yourself Gillian, this isn't you, this isn't the woman I know! "_ he tried to keep his voice low and friendly, but the concern he had for her surfaced. She noticed it too.

 _"What the hell happened these last months? What caused this?"_ he continued, his voice broke, his hand found hers across the table. Her eyes were fixated on the table, she struggled with his honesty, but he was right. What the hell happened to her?

She swallowed hard and finally met his gaze, her eyes were wet with tears and her lip trembled. She wanted to cry so bad, but she held back her tears.

 

 _"Talk to me Gill!"_ he insisted.

 

After a long sigh, she managed to look him straight in the eyes _. "David, please..."_ she brought out, her hands covered her face, she felt tears stream down her cheeks.

 

He couldn't stand seeing her cry or hurt, his heart broke seeing her struggle like that. He stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He kneeled next to her chair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. His hand caressed her cheek and her hair.

 _"It's ok..."_ he tried to comfort her. _"I'm sorry, I was out of line! I didn't want to force you to say things that you weren't ready to say just yet."_

She sobbed and dried her tears, _"Just give me some time..."_ she whispered through her sobs.  


	3. Accept help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David offers his help, is Gillian willing to accept?

**London - hospital garden**

**June 2018**

 

They walked side by side through the beautiful rose garden until they reached a little bench and slowly sat down, not speaking one word.

 

 _"I hate it here!"_ she said staring into the distance. His face looked surprised in her direction.

 _"Oh I was under the impression, you had the time of your life here!"_ he grinned and pushed with his arm gently against her, meeting her eyes as she turned her head.

 

She caught his smile and had to grin as well, his eyes smiled at her comment. He felt the strong, independent Gillian shining through. The moment their eyes locked, he really connected with her.

 

 _"So... what could you do to leave here as fast as possible?"_ he asked her seriously, hoping she would answer honestly.

 _"Get better, I guess!"_ she answered. _"Sounds logic, so basically you need to cure yourself because this hospital isn't helping much. That's the way I see it."_ his words immediately followed her answer. He looked into her eyes, hoping she would get his message.

 

She didn't look away and nodded. _"But I tried Dave, I really did... I just don't know what to try anymore. My body refuses everything that might help."_ She said softly playing with her fingers, her eyes looked down and followed the movements of her hands.

 

His hand suddenly covered hers, he gently squeezed her fingers, getting her eyes to meet him again. _"Will you let me help you?"_ he softly whispered against her cheek.

She needed a second to think about it, although she would love him to help her. She knew he was capable of really helping her where others failed. Her eyes stared into his, she could see that he was serious.

 _"I need you to get well again Gill,"_ he softly continued _, "You are strong, you've always been, you can do it and sometimes we can't do things on our own, so take the help that is offered._ "

 

Her eyes slowly closed and she sighed, her hands grabbed his and she whispered _"Ok..."_.

She could feel his hands covering hers, he pulled her closer to his chest, his breath brushed her hair and she could feel his heartbeat against her cheek. It was reassuring she could rely on him. She knew he meant what he said, she had to be open to his help.


	4. Come with me

**London - hospital garden**

**June 2018**

 

 _"Wait here, be right back"_ he had said to her.

 

David returned after a few minutes. He had a huge smile on his face. He had brought her sunglasses and was wearing his himself. His tanned skin under the white t-shirt he was wearing caught her eye. She compared it with her own pale blue skin. How she would like to be tanned like he was. She admired the way he looked, he looked like a real American, which she did like.

She had always found David very attractive, the way he looked, his eyes and his voice. He had it all, the total package. But they were professionals in their business, they flirted and there was some touching, but never more than that. Although sometimes she regretted never trying.

 

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun had power and warmed the world with her love. 

He approached her holding out his hand to her _"Come with me."_. Her face was confused, _"Where are we going?"_ she asked when she grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. 

His fingers slipped through hers, pulling her closer to him. Her body landed against his chest as he pulled her closer.

 _"Surprise!"_ he whispered when he moved his head closer, his eyes were playful and he had a secret smile on his face. 

She had no choice but following him. He grabbed her hand firmly and her feet had to keep up to follow his pace. He walked her through the hospital garden, through the grand hallway, ending outside the hospital. A taxi was waiting for them to get in. 

He saw the wonder and confusion in her eyes, he struggled to hide where he was taking her, but he knew she would definitely like it.

 _"Come on, just tell me,"_ she begged him, _"I don't like surprises, you know I want to be in control."_

He smirked at her comment, _"Not telling you anything, be patient!"_ he told her with a big smile on his face. She could be very flirtatious in these kinds of situations. He had troubles resisting her charm. She could be so sweet and cute in her flirting moments, even now. Seeing her act like this, made him remember better times. He always had to be strong in her presence, she could so easily seduce him into anything she liked.

But he had a mission, he needed her to get better soon. He still didn't know what had caused her to act like this, what problems made her the way she was now. He needed to get her to talk about it.

But first things first... he had an appointment in a chocolate house with a workshop and a tasting. It was a very old place where they worked the old-fashioned way. It was one of the best chocolate houses in the country, but the people who worked there were old and didn't care about celebs. Definitely, a reason for them to visit, no one would ask questions and no one would recognize them.

The cab drove them to the front door where the lady of the house, her name was Rose, was waiting for them. As soon as Gillian noticed where he was taking her, she gave him a thankful smile. _"David... how thoughtful, you know how I love chocolates!"_. He squeezed her hand and smiled back _"Anything to get you better!"_.

Rose greeted them and guided the way to the workshop. It was fun, more chocolate ended on their faces then into the trays to make pralines. 

Gillian's giggle filled the room as David playfully teased her trying to catch her with his chocolate covered fingers. He looked at her when her giggle slowly subsided, his gaze landed on her face, never changing his sweet smile. She returned his stare an kept her eyes fixated on his. Their bodies seemed to be like magnets, moving closer together.

She still giggled softly, seeing his fingers full of chocolate. She gently grabbed his hand and pulled his fingers towards her. 

The atmosphere suddenly changed, her stare was loaded, she was teasing and he didn't expect her next move. She moved her body close to his, still holding his hand, her eyes never left his hazel eyes. _"Let me clean this for you before you mess up your clothes,_ " she whispered against his cheek. Her breath was warm and smelled like chocolate. He swallowed hard, feeling her so close to his body.

Her mouth slowly covered finger after finger, sucking the sweet chocolate from every digit. _"Oh my..."_ was his only answer, he couldn't say more. 

A jolt of electricity went through his body feeling her tongue swirl slowly around his fingers, licking the heavenly chocolate off. 

He didn't know if she did this on purpose, to test him, or just to tease him. Or was she really that oblivious of what it did to him, not only to him, to any man. 

 _"Much better..."_ she winked releasing his wrist. He stood there, just stood there completely lost for words. He couldn't believe what just happened, what she just did. 

 


	5. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the chocolate incident, she needs him with her...

**London - hospital garden**

**June 2018**

 

David was overwhelmed by the way she had acted in the chocolate shop. He felt the attraction there like they've always had before was surfacing. But then again she wasn't in her normal state, he had to keep that in mind. She was unstable, troubled, in pain and so easily hurt... but it was hard not falling for her again. He almost saw her as this fragile, delicate flower, ready to bloom again after a harsh winter. But to get to that point that flower would need lots of love, care, and devotion.

He was willing to give that to her. 

The moment where she took his fingers and he saw what was on her mind his heart fluttered in his chest, his brain went in overdrive, he had seen her deep blue eyes sparkle again when she licked the chocolate off his fingers. Such a seductive action, he needed some time to let it sink. He needed time to process this matter, she seduced him that instant, he fell for her like he always did when she used her magical charm on him. But he had to be strong, he couldn't let his feelings take over. At least he had a fling with a woman and she had Peter.

He had to be honest with himself, the time he was in London he hadn't thought about his girl in the States, Gillian was the one thing on his mind, and she deserved his attention now more than ever.  

But one thing he knew for sure, she was happy to be around him, thankful that he was there with her, and grateful he wanted her to get better. That was the only thing he really wanted, to see her in good shape again, happy and without sorrow.

As they drove back to the hospital, she softly laid her head on his shoulder, her hand wrapped around his arm, and she softly whispered: _"Thank you for this, I loved it, it almost seemed like I forgot  my problems for a few hours."_ She met his eyes briefly as he turned his head and smiled warmly back at her. His eyes locked with hers, and words were spoken without one sound. 

Her smile said it all, she didn't want him to leave her, she needed his positive attitude to get better.

David wanted to offer her the comfort and the love she needed in this state. At least she ate chocolate today, he had some other nice things planned, to get her to forget her trouble, making her love life again.

He wondered what happened between her and Peter, she didn't speak one word about him, and he didn't really want to ask. He didn't want to rip open wounds she would love to keep covered. She would eventually tell him what she was struggling with.

 

The cab arrived at the hospital and they both crawled out. Gillian hooked her arm into his as they walked towards the entrance. 

 _"Please, would you stay with me for a while?"_ she asked him with a soft voice, her eyes stared down at her feet as if she doubted his answer. He looked at her and agreed. His soft smile in her direction made her eyes laugh and her heart filled itself with warmth. Knowing she was a total wreckage right now, she was happy he would consider spending more time with her. 

 _"I hope you liked our trip today?"_ , he said while walking her to her room. _"I totally did, thanks again! You know how much I love chocolate,"_ she answered. _"You made me realize I need to enjoy life, have fun and laugh more, I think I forgot that since I quit the x files. Life got so serious all of a sudden,"_ she added. 

" _David, promise me, take me somewhere tomorrow, I really need to get away from this place."_ she softly said, meeting his stare and his sweet eyes.

He nodded and smiled, his hand grabbed her arm and he pulled her closer into a sweet hug. _"I'll do my best to get you out of here, as fast as I can,"_ he whispered against her temple, _"I just have to check some things to see what's possible."_ he continued.

Then he cupped her face and gave her a serious face. His eyes pierced hers when he said: _"But, I really need you to honest with me Gill, confide in me, that's the only way I can help you."_ He pressed a loving kiss on her forehead and guided her into her room. She looked down and bit her bottom lip, he was right, she had to talk about it. 

He agreed on staying with her a little while longer, she got ready for bed and he just sat at her bedside. It didn't take long for her to doze off. His hand still held hers as sleep veiled over her. She was really exhausted, but the thing that made him happy was that she had this pinkish golden glow on her face, that wasn't there that morning.

He smiled, knowing he was the one who made her happy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think....


	6. Kidnap me, please!

 

**London - Hospital**

**June 2018**

 

They had spent a few days together, visiting rare sites in the city and also outside the big center of London. David slowly forgot about his girlfriend in the States, his time and his mind were only focused on Gillian, she needed his attention. She had her ups and downs, she had moments of pure excitement and happiness, and moments of anxiety and anger. He had to be inventive getting her through her bad moments.

He tried to keep her mind distracted and got her to eat again. It wasn't much, but she ate something, most of the time fruits and veggies, now and then pasta and rice. The hospital complimented him for his good influence and wanted him to stay and help her as much as he could.

Every night got harder and more difficult dropping her off at her room in the hospital. She hated it there and for her, it was a confrontation things weren't getting better. 

 

This night he guided her to her room again, before he could say anything she turned in his direction and whispered _"Can't you just kidnap me from this place?_ " her eyes begged him so.

 _"Aaw G, you know I can't do that, but I do have a surprise for you."_ his eyes sparkled and he so wanted to tell her what he had planned. He held her hands into his and squeezed them gently. His eyes trailed her face and his hand rubbed her arms softly. 

 _"Tell me..."_ her eyes begged while she asked that question, she tiptoed to get a little closer to his face. His eyes looked down into hers, he was tempted to tell her more. He sighed and rolled his eyes _"You are the death of me woman! The only thing I can say is to pack a weekend bag."_

 

Her eyes sparkled, she didn't believe her ears _"Really? Are you serious? Where are we going?"_

" _Don't jinx it... can't say more than that!"_ he closed his eyes and refused to say more. She agreed with a little nod and she showed him a sad face. _"Aaw Gill, don't... you know I can't resist your sad puppy eyes. I'm really not saying anything more, just be ready at 9 AM sharp,"_ he replied and quickly pressed a kiss on her head. Her arms wrapped around his waist, feeling his warm firm body press against her. She enjoyed being this close to him. 

 _"I'll be ready, 9 AM sharp."_ she winked and her smile glistered. She seemed happy and excited for what was to come. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into her room.

 

Before she closed the door to her room, her eyes met his one last time and smiled gratefully at him. _"Sweet dreams"_ she mouthed. He wished her goodnight and slowly turned away and left the long hallway. 

 

He had been in the UK for a week now, he felt closer to her than ever before. His mind drifted off to her at moments like this, not being with her. He missed her smart mouth and sassy comments. He could see her mood was getting better and she slowly started gaining weight. His mind was puzzled, he liked being with her, even in her bad moments.

He texted his girlfriend in the US that he wasn't coming home anytime soon. But he didn't feel bad about it. 

***

His Aston Martin stopped at the entrance of the hospital, he had texted her to be ready at 9 AM. Together with a nurse, she was escorted to the entrance. His light blue shirt and dark sunglasses gave him a classy look, still very American, very sophisticated, but still a bit casual. Her light blue sundress complemented his outfit perfectly, her face started to regain her glow and her smile lit up as soon as her eyes met his.

He grabbed her bag and threw it in the trunk of the car, he guided her to the passenger's seat _"My Lady"_ he said in a posh kinda way, winking at her, while she got in the seat. He got behind the wheel and drove away from the hospital.

 _"Morning, mister sophisticated"_ she grinned at him. _"Ready for our little field trip?"_ he replied instantly. She smiled and immediately said yes. _"Glad to be out of that place, but tell me, where are you taking us?"_  

 _"Patience..."_ he silently whispered in her direction. His hand found hers on her thigh. He held it and played with her fingers. Every time he touched her, a jolt of happiness ran through him.

 

They drove a couple of miles, chatting and talking about things they did in the last days. 

Her eyes traveled over his face, he looked so good, she thought. She studied his face for a few minutes and admired his handsomeness he still got. He looked a bit older, but he still got the same magical powers over her than 25 years ago. She couldn't believe her co-star was the one helping her through this difficult time. And he was really helping her, she never felt better in his presence. He could make her do things where others failed. 

 

She knew he wanted the real truth, he needed to know the reason for this breakdown. She had to tell him. 

 

 _"I have to tell you something..."_ she suddenly wanted to be honest with him. He looked at her while driving, he sensed the seriousness through the way she said it.

" _Let me just pull over, ok?"_ he said, _"No please, don't it's easier for me to tell it to you like this,"_ she replied, returning his stare, gently stroking his hand on her thigh.

 

David gave her a little nod and mouthed _"Ok, I'm all ears."_

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading x


	7. Being myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian tells David what happened.

 

 

**On the road to...**

**June 2018**

 

It was hard to keep his eyes and head focused on the road. 

 _"Gill, please, let me pull over, I can't listen to you like this."_ he insisted with a friendly voice. He wanted to give her all the attention she needed. She softly nodded and he parked the car on the side of the road.

Once the car had stopped he turned his body in her direction, she did the same. His eyes looked at her in the most compassionate way, she was aware that he was concerned and returned his gaze. Her voice was soft and raspy, she coughed lightly before she started.

 _"Well, I don't really know how to say this or start but, I'm gonna try. During our time filming season 11, the relationship between Peter and me became a bit strange. He wanted me to join_ award shows _and big events, and I did, but we agreed on not overdoing stuff. Also before filming the x files everything between him and me was ok, he was nice and patient, but things just changed this year. So what happened was that I started seeing my boys less and less, because he dragged me to every fucking show he wanted me to be by his side. I asked him to slow down but he didn't. In fact, I didn't allow myself to rest and to do my thing. I've let someone else in control of my life._

 _During our time together on the x files, he got very jealous and wanted my full attention every single minute of the day when I wasn't on set. I got text messages and calls, from him asking where I was and what I was doing. But I just didn't step up for myself. I regret not doing so, because I know that I can speak up and that I had to raise my voice, but I didn't."_ she stopped for a second, checking David's reactions.

He just listened and had his eyes on her.

_"Point is that when I left Vancouver and got back to the UK, he got me one job after the other. Which I was thankful for, but I like to be my own boss, to decide my own jobs. And now it seemed like I didn't have time to live my own freakin' life. He always wanted more and more, and I was stupid enough to agree and to let my life be lived. Also, my boys, he didn't allow me any time with them. What a weak person was I letting some stranger take me away from my own children? I fuckin hate myself abandoning my babies the way I did."_

_"Why didn't you just kick him out, or step up for yourself? You are independent and strong... Also, you never told me things got that bad."_ David said. 

 _"That's the point, I couldn't... I was so deep in that I just couldn't anymore. And why kick him out, it was me who made the wrong decisions. I've let someone control my own life, MY life David! Why and how did I let that happen?! It's almost like I was paralyzed and brainwashed. I know it sounds horrible, but he just controlled my whole life at some point. He got me all these acting jobs, I just couldn't step out of it. I just couldn't refuse. Well, I could, but I didn't, which I still don't get"_ She continued, feeling David's anger and her own desperation surface.

Saying the things that happened made her realize it even more...

He could feel the hurt in her voice. He felt her pain. The pain of losing control over herself. 

 _"So I didn't feel good nor myself anymore and I started eating less, not conscious_ though _, just because I had no time and just no appetite. I just felt like shit. Piper noticed how bad I was doing and she tried to help me, but she failed. I wouldn't listen, I still protected Peter against my own daughter. And in fact it wasn't really his fault, it was my own, for letting it get to that point. It just got too far._

 _Then one night I just had enough and I wanted to sleep because my life got so busy and stressful I just wanted to fuckin' sleep. My doctor had warned me that my heart rate was too high and that I should rest more. I guess I was so far gone that I took too much. Lucky for me Piper was there and found me. "_ she didn't dare to look at him. She felt embarrassed and weak.

He didn't say a word, he just looked at her, compassionate and caring. _"You don't have to feel embarrassed with me, I understand how hard it must be. Especially for someone as strong as you, losing yourself and control over your life must be scary. You've been through a lot. Where are your boys now?"_ he softly said and he grabbed her hand.

 _"With their dad, Piper called him and explained the situation and lucky me he is very understanding. He knows I'm a good mom, although I don't really feel like one now and the last year. It seemed like I just lost control over my own ff'in life. I failed big time! A complete failure._ " she burst into tears. Her hand covered her eyes and face.

 _"Listen, Gillian, I've known you for 25 years now, as a co-star, as an actress and most of all as my friend. You are strong, you are an amazing mom, your kids always come first. Peter is just an ass, for not seeing you weren't yourself anymore, not protecting or respecting the woman he loves, sorry for saying that, but that's just how I see it. And breaking a strong and fierce woman like you says a lot about him. He had to see you weren't doing ok. He had to take care of you, see you weren't doing well. I don't get how he didn't notice you weren't yourself._  
_Have you seen him since?"_ David's voice was sweet and soft. She loved the words he said, she knew he cared about her.

 _"Piper just told him it was better to leave me, she kinda kicked him out, she had it with him. She is my fierce little badass princess. She did warn me when things got worse, but I was deaf and blind I guess. But I loved him, I truly did, or better I thought I did, but maybe not in a healthy way."_ Gillian smiled talking about her daughter, she was so thankful she had her.

 _"She warned me more than once for him, she saw what was happening, she even wanted me to be with... no nevermind"_ her voice went silent.  
She wanted to say that is was Piper who always wondered why David and she never had a relationship. She was very fond of David, and she just couldn't understand why they never tried it. They had tons of conversations about that matter, but Gillian always refused anything like it. They were co-workers and a romantic relationship would complicate it even more. But now she saw this side of David, she knew he had, but hadn't discovered yet. She liked being with him, she always did, but now something had changed... 

She didn't continue her sentence, she didn't want David to know. He must think she lost her mind telling him that.

He smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know it wasn't a problem crying or having a mental breakdown with him.

 _"Just let it all out, G, I don't judge, I just listen and I care about you. This is the first step in getting better, finding yourself again. You got it out of your system, that's good. You know your boundaries, you have found your core strength, you are enough, you are an amazing woman, never forget that! I've always admired your willpower, fierceness and sassy mouth, and you know that! We all have our breakdowns and our weaknesses, but the thing is that we learn and we grow stronger when we finally overcome our troubles. And you Gillian, you are so strong, I've never met anyone like you before. I respect you and care deeply for you."_ He gave her a meaningful look and rubbed her hand gently with his thumb, his hazel eyes pierced right through her soul into her heart. She felt loved and understood. 

She looked up, her eyes filled with tears, letting a smile shine through. " _Thank you so much for this David, I never thought...  Piper was right... we really... nevermind"_ she softly whispered and smiled.

 _"Sssh, it's ok now!"_ He smiled back and then it hit him, Piper was right about what? He didn't give it much thought, but Piper must have said something to her about him. He didn't mention Piper called him, he figured she knew her daughter called him for help.

He didn't have the energy to think about himself, she was his main subject now. Getting her to feel good again.

 _"Let's focus on the future now, your future and dreams and the good things life has to offer. Let's live a little..."_ he said starting the car and driving back to the road they left before. The sun lit his face and he winked at her, letting her know they would do this together. And he would stay as long as she needed him.

She let her head rest against the seat, looking at both their hands tangled together in her lap. Her heart smiled, knowing this would be a new start. 

He made her feel like she was herself again, a feeling that had disappeared a long time ago, but now it was back.

She took a deep breath and her eyes traveled from his hand to his face, she smiled thankfully she had this amazing man by her side to get her to find her old self again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some thoughts if you finish this chapter.  
> Love to hear what you think.


	8. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes her to a secluded location.

****

**Somewhere on the road...**

**June 2018**

 

She must have dozed off for quite a while when she finally managed to open her eyes, the sunset peeped over the hills they were driving towards. The soft humming of the car calmed her soul and had made her fall asleep before. She was exhausted telling David what happened these last months.

 _"Hi there miss Sleepyhead, welcome back!"_ he said softly returning her wandering eyes. She grinned at his comment and resettled herself in the car seat. 

 _"Didn't want to wake you, you seemed like you needed all the sleep you could possibly get, and you must have been mentally drained after our talk,"_ he added, still focussing on the road.

 _"Thanks!"_ she said rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms and legs. Once the sleepy fog had cleared her mind she noticed the beautiful landscape that they were driving through. Hills, cute farmhouses, meadows, a little creek and old stone bridge, wooden fences. It almost looked like a Jane Austen scenery. The direction they were headed revealed forests and hills. She loved nature, the endless grass and forests, perfect to clear your mind and to get all stress out of your system. Living in a big city like London made her miss the countryside a lot. She often searched the quietness of a park to relieve stress from her body.

 _"Wonderful here!"_ she muttered almost unhearable admiring the landscape. She took a deep breath and took it all in. 

 _"I knew you'd like it!"_ he answered, " _We are almost at our destination, just a few more minutes..."_

Through his connections he managed to rent a stone cabin near a lake, a hidden treasure deep inside the English countryside, only a few knew about. It was secluded and very well kept. He had to admit it was a romantic getaway for many, but he was certain she would love it and get the peace she so needed. He knew Gillian hated being surrounded by people, she loved calm and peaceful surroundings, but in their lives, that was so rare.  

The lake had crystal blue water, stone shores and was surrounded by big trees. The cabin looked out over the lake and the surrounding hills. The massive stone walls kept it cool inside during the warm summer months. The driveway up to the cabin was long and steep, a fence needed to be unlocked to enter the property.

Gillian had no clue where they were going, but she enjoyed it, either way, she was out of the hospital and with David. She softly sighed as he opened the fence and drove up to the cabin.

In some way it felt a bit strange being on her way with David, it felt like they were heading somewhere to film an episode. It was strange to be around him this long, but then again it felt so natural. The last week she had seen a side from him she'd never seen much before. He made her feel at ease, he gave her all the time she needed to get better. He was patient and kind. She didn't feel like she was forced to do things, he just let her be herself.

Once he climbed the steep driveway the cabin came in sight. He saw her reaction to the cabin and then the lake. 

 _"Wow, this is really beautiful! Where did you find this gem?"_ she said to David stepping out of the car and walking towards the lake shore.

He grinned and smiled widely. _"I knew you'd like it! Killed the farmer who owned this land..."_ he joked making his way towards her.

Her light blue summer dress floated on the wind and her face caught the light of the sunset. A golden glow made her eyes sparkle as she watched the glistering on the lake. He stood next to her and admired her standing near the lake shore. 

She just stood there, in complete silence, listening to the water lightly crashing on the pebbles on the shore, her eyes gazed at the surface of the lake, her breathing slowed down and out of the corner of her eye, he saw a tear running down over her cheek.

She didn't move, and just let the tears come and run down her face. 

Suddenly she felt a soft hand brushing the tears from her cheeks, it seemed to wake her from the trance she was in.   
Her eyelashes trembled and her gaze moved from the water to David's face. A soft, thankful smile appeared as soon as she realized it was him. Her hand found his on her cheek, her eyes closed for a second and she enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her cheek. A brief moment with so much content. 

 _"FUCK!"_ she said as soon as she realized she was still holding his hand to her cheek, _"didn't want to cry, but..."_

 _"This place makes you emotional... it's ok!"_ he replied, wrapping his arm around her. Her head rested on his chest and her arms gloved around his waist in response.

 _"I still feel so weak and emotional, I hate that!"_ she said against his chest. Her voice sounded sad and lacked motivation and power.   
He gently rubbed her back and pressed his lips to her hair. _"Patience, you'll be your old self again soon, even an even better version, who knows!?"_ he whispered against her temple.

He felt that she wasn't loosening her hug. She needed his arms around her, the affection and love she so wanted to feel. 

 _"Let's check out the inside of this cabin!"_ he whispered against her cheek. His arm traveled over her shoulder to her arm, tangling his fingers with hers. She was forced to break her hug and followed him as he led her towards the stone cottage a bit higher on the hill.

The old oak door was hiding a wonderful and peaceful getaway. Nice wooden floors, stone walls, a big fireplace with a cozy couch in front of it, open kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom. It had a Scandinavian feel to it. He had to admit, he was impressed, he didn't know this cabin was close to perfection.  

She walked around the house and adored the decor, he followed her and whispered in her ear while passing her: _"Lucky me I killed the right farmer."_

She couldn't hold back her giggle, a sound he longed to hear... 

"There she is!" he said as a reaction to her giggles while he passed her. "Missed her!" he added. She couldn't stop giggling.

 _"You just get cozy outside on the porch while I bring our bags in, ok?"_ he asked her while giving her a warm blanket to use outside. The porch offered an amazing view over the lake, especially during the sunset. The golden sunshine warmed the area just for a few minutes. On the porch, there was this cozy corner with benches and lots of fluffy pillows.  

 _"Red or white?"_ he yelled as he walked back in with the bags making his way to the kitchen.

 _"Red is ok!"_ she answered with a loud voice getting herself comfortable on the pillows on the bench in the corner of the porch.

He came back out carrying a bottle of Pinot Noir, two glasses, and a few candles. The golden glow of the sun warmed her face. She poured the wine into their glasses and draped the blanket over her legs. She lit the candles and relaxed on the couch, she felt herself sink into a comfy position. 

 _"You're gonna miss it!"_ she yelled at him as he walked back in getting a tray with cheese and grapes. The sun got really low and she really wanted to share this sunset with him. 

She held their glasses as he stormed back out holding the tray, placing it at the empty spot on the table. She handed him his wine and he landed next to her in the cozy pillows. Her body landed softly against his side, her head rested on his shoulder while she sipped her wine. The sun reflected in her eyes as she was focused on this piece of nature. 

They witnessed how the golden rays of sunshine touched the trees and made the lake glitter like diamonds. The sun slowly made her way down to disappear for the night.  
Her head left his shoulder for a moment as she met his eyes briefly as she looked at him to share this moment. She felt so comfortable in his company, she could feel herself gaining strength that very moment. He answered her soft gaze, with his hazel eyes. She smiled and turned her head towards the lake.  

 _"How fucking beautiful is this?"_ she whispered in total admiration in his direction, her arm touched him briefly. Her eyes sparkled as the golden glow veiled over her face and slowly made it's way behind the trees. She followed every movement of the sun making her descent. 

 

 _"I know... so incredibly beautiful!"_ he agreed with her, only his eyes weren't on the sun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	9. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their evening on the porch...

****

 

**Lake cabin**

**June 2018**

 

He closed his eyes briefly after the sun had set and sighed deeply. 

He hadn't watched the beautiful sunset, instead, his eyes had wandered to her. His friend in need, this amazingly gorgeous woman who once was his co-star and his partner. They still were close, but this crisis had brought them even closer. He loved taking care of her and helping her through this period in her life. He knew this wasn't a moment to get these feelings, but he couldn't resist or stop them. 

He felt her body lean against his side, now the warm sun had disappeared he felt her pull the blanket higher over her body, she shivered.

 _"Are you cold?"_ He asked concerned while lowering his eyes to meet her. 

 _"Bit chilly yes, but I'm ok!"_ she whispered snuggling a bit closer to him. She sipped her wine and stared into the darkness of the forest.

 _"I didn't know you could be so quiet."_ He teased her with his comment, softly poking her side a bit... 

 _"Heeey!"_ She reacted in a loud voice. _"I'm recovering here remember?! But I can be fucking loud if you to want me too..."_ She added, bringing her head and eyes to meet his. Her eyes sparkled, she loved teasing him too especially making these kinds of remarks. She could play any man if she wanted, but doing it to David always had a special feeling to it. Teasing him was different than the others. But it gave her life luring him out and flirting the way she loved with him.

His eyes were dark and lit up when the light of the candles reached them,  her light blue color had changed into a darker royal blue. He smiled softly as her eyes met his. 

She smiled back and answered his stare. The moment was brief but still loaded with electricity and unspoken feelings. They both felt the intensity of their gazes.

 _"Your eyes are different,"_ she said to him, _"They look different,"_ she added staring even deeper into his sweet eyes. He chuckled at her comment, but he knew she saw right through him. His eyes were different because he suddenly looked at her in a different way. _"Depends on who is looking into them..."_ he muttered softly.

She definitely heard it, she gave him a sweet smile, and her eyes traveled his face slowly. He stared back at her, he licked his lips and felt his heart rate increase as her eyes met his in their travel.  
- _God, she is beautiful_ \- he thought. His eyes refused to look away, hers were also fixated on his perfect face. Her pale face from a week ago had more color and she gained more weight which you could see in her face. He was mesmerized by her as if he forgot how pretty she was working with her.

She felt her face glow the longer his stare lasted. She didn't want to break her gaze, but she felt herself getting shy and giggly. The moment lasted a few seconds longer until she broke the connection.     

 _"More wine?"_ She said to break the awkward silence between them.

 _"Sure,"_ his voice was soft and he offered her his empty class.

 _"Now,"_ she said first filling his glass, then putting the bottle back on the table and grabbing a few grapes. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "You should take care of me, remember, starting with keeping me warm..." she grinned putting the grapes in her mouth.

 _"Want one?"_ she said with her mouth stuffed with grapes, offering him a few she still held in her hands. He nodded and instead of handing him the grapes she brought them to his mouth. _"Open up"_ she ordered. He had no choice, he just did what she asked him to do. As she gave him the grapes, his lips touched her fingers briefly. Her fingertips brushed his mouth and lips lightly.  

She continued the movement she had starting before by taking his arm and making it glove around her neck and over her shoulder. He felt her head rest on his chest and her arm rested on his stomach. She softly hummed, enjoying their embrace, she enjoyed his company, just being with him, not stress, no hospital, no worries. She felt his heart softly beating and his breathing was slow and steady. She smiled rubbing her thumb lightly over his shirt. Her hand held his stomach and her fingertips traveled over the soft cotton. 

He was amazed by how comfortable she was with him, all her boundaries seemed to have faded away. His lips formed a cute smile and he looked at the movements her hand made on his stomach. His hand gently rubbed her back and arm. He let his fingertips travel over her hair and her scalp. His fingers combed through her hair and he played with it, letting the strands slide through his hand. This tiny little smartypants of a woman stole his heart, he couldn't resist, he couldn't fight it, he felt it deep in his heart.  

 _"Comfy there?"_ he asked with a soft voice.

 _"Mhmm very..."_ she answered, with her eyes closed and a wide smile on her lips.

 _"As much I'd like to stay here all night with you cuddling in my arms,"_ he said while stroking her hair, _"I really have to eat something. You want anything?"_ he asked while slowly moving his body a bit.

 _"I guess I don't wanna miss out on David Duchovny's homecooked meals",_ she winked and moved her body up again until she sat up straight next to him. Her hair was wild and her face was flushed.

He gave her an evil smile _"I bet you don't!"_ he said getting on his feet grabbing the empty bottle of wine and the glasses. Gillian followed him with the tray. 

 _"Or will I have the honor tasting Miss Anderson's cooking skills?"_ he teased her, making his way to the fridge. She smiled widely... _"You know damn well I'm not a kitchen princess Mr. Duchovny! But I can make an amazing pasta dish though!"_ she gave him a fierce answer he was so waiting for. He loved seeing her old self again, it made him happy, and made him realize even more how much he liked her.

When he rented the cabin he had asked to fill the fridge, so they could spend a few days there without having to worry about food. He opened the fridge and grabbed her hand and pulled her beside him to check the content of the fridge. She landed against his chest, she felt his breath on her cheek as she slowly turned her head to look into the fridge.

 _"So... see anything we could make something with?"_ he whispered to her face which was right beside him. 

She grabbed some vegetables out of the fridge and ordered him to find some pasta in one of the kitchen cabinets. They were like some old married couple, making dinner together. Gillian made an Italian pasta she learned to make in a workshop she did in Portofino. David made pasta and set the table. She offered him to taste the sauce with a spoon. He licked some sauce from the spoon and smeared a bit of the rest on her nose.

 _"Mmmm, LOVE it!"_ he said licking his lips and tasting the Mediterranean herbs, as he quickly moved away avoiding the towel she threw at his head. She cleaned her face and gave him a playful evil grin.

They enjoyed their meal, David's funny comments made her giggle, also the wine they were drinking helped to create a playful, even flirty atmosphere. They gazed into each other's eyes, David touched her hand and their talks where witty and fun.

They cleaned up after dinner, putting their plates away and the leftovers in the fridge.

 _"In the mood for a movie Miss Anderson?"_ he asked walking towards the fireplace _"Or did you have something else in mind?"_

She grinned and needed a moment to answer him.

 _"Well... I have lots of things in mind."_ She seductively whispered and she gave him a smoldering look.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it!!!  
> Thank you for reading...


	10. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly tipsy Gillian has a proposition for David.

**Lake Cabin**

**June 2018**

 

She walked slowly in direction of the fireplace and the sofa. Her fingertips brushed the table she passed by. Her hand swiftly grabbed the two wine glasses from the table and in her other hand, she held the bottle of wine.

He had noticed she was getting a little tipsy, her voice got higher and a bit louder, her eyes stared longer in his and her tone got flirtatious. She was dangerous in this state. He had to be careful not to get trapped in her claws. 

Her walk was a bit wobbly and she giggled getting closer to the couch. 

 _"Care for another drink Mr. Duchovny?"_ she spoke in a velvet voice, using her British accent. Her legs kept moving towards him. He was standing at the fireplace, to check out the tv, seeing in the corner of his eyes, this frail tiny gorgeous woman coming closer. 

His eyes turned to her, she smiled seeing his face in her direction. _"I asked you a question, Mr. Duchovny!"_ she said a bit louder, still giggling, flirting and trying to test him.

She met his gaze and stared intensely back into his eyes. He knew how far she was willing to go, he had to keep in mind that she wasn't completely herself yet, he had to be strong not to fall for her. 

She stopped standing in front of him, she held the two glasses between their bodies and tried filling them with wine. He stopped her, his hand found the bottle and his other found the glasses. 

 _"Not for me, thank you..."_ he whispered to her still holding her smoldering gaze. His hand took the bottle out of her hand and placed in on the mantlepiece. His other hand grabbed the glasses and placed them on the little table next to her. Her eyes never left him, her lips were slightly parted and he watched her teeth grab the bottom left corner of her lip. Her tongue gently rubbed over it first. He couldn't resist returning her gaze, she was like a magnet for him. He was drawn to her like no other, she had this power over him he couldn't explain. 

Her ice blue eyes were piercing his, she was slightly drunk and she seduced him like no other. _"Since you don't want any wine,"_ she whispered while moving her fingertips up his shirt, caressing his skin, moving to his jaw, wrapping her hand behind his neck. _"...maybe there is something else that I can help you with...?"_ he felt her warm breath brush his earlobe, while her lips briefly touched his skin.

He had to be strong to resist her charm. Her body touched his, he felt her warm skin through her dress and his shirt. She moved closer to him, her hands were wrapped around his neck and she tiptoed to reach his lips. _"Anything...?"_ her breath brushed his lips, while his arms folded around her waist. Her eyes sparkled and seduced him even more. Her lips were so close, he barely dared to move. 

 _"Gill, please don't... "_ he whispered softly. She felt his sweet breath on her lips, her eyes fluttered down for a second and moved back to return his gaze. He didn't want her to think he rejected her, he also didn't want to say that she was drunk. He had to be careful, or she could snap.

His tongue licked his lips briefly and his fingertips gently traveled her flushed cheek, over her jaw, his thumb brushed her lips while his fingers curled under her chin. Her face was so beautiful. Her eyes closed the moment he touched her lips. Just a brief moment, she opened them and asked him: _"Why not? We're both adults..."_

His voice was soft and sweet, he didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to take advantage of her weakness at this time.  _"It's not the right time for this, G. You are a gorgeous woman, and any man would say I'm crazy for not going through with this, but I respect you too much, I don't want to..."_ He sighed as he saw the disappointment in her eyes. But he knew she would be thankful in the morning when she realized what she did. 

His hand guided her head to his chest, he hugged her and lightly pressed his lips on her hair. He could feel her arms holding him close to her. 

 _"Come..."_ he said, _"sit with me..."_ his hand found hers and he guided her to the couch.

 

***

\- She is so gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous - He was very turned on by her, he had to be strong to resist her. He knew she could be dangerous when she was getting a bit drunk. He wanted her more than ever, but not like this, she wasn't herself. When her lips almost touched his he so wanted to lean in and kiss her gorgeous mouth. Run his lips over hers, answering her craving with his tongue. Running his hand over her porcelain skin, finding every inch of her body, covering it with little kisses.

He wanted to feel her body and skin on his, he wanted to make love to her, soft and sweet first, make her see how much he loved her. Then, hard and rough, because he ached for her, his body craved to feel her close. He realized the time that had been lost all these years. These feeling were always there, they just fought it. Now he had to fight hard to not give in, not yet, soon, but not yet... 

\- He fell in love with her over and over again throughout the years, he couldn't resist anymore! -

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it or not.  
> Big hugs and thanks for reading...


	11. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress...

****

 

**Lake cabin**

**June 2018**

 

Her tiny body was curled up on the couch, her head rested on his lap. His hand softly rubbed her back, but she was too deep asleep to even feel it. His body shifted lightly as he turned off the television, he had tried to watch a movie, but he was too distracted by this wonderful troubled lady next to him. His eyes traveled over her body, he smiled seeing her so relaxed next to him. 

She looked so peaceful and deeply asleep, alcohol and exhaustion got to her. He admired her perfect features and the tiny movements she made in her sleep. He softly moved his body away from her head and made sure he didn't wake her up.

His fingertips gently brushed a few hairs out of her face. He tried to be as gentle as he could, his one arm hooked under her knees and his other behind her back, lifting her from the couch. Her head automatically rested against his chest and her arms curled around his neck as he walked towards the bedroom.

The bedroom was cozy and light. Light wooden beams, a stone wall, white linens and it smelled fresh like spring blossoms. He laid her down on the bed, he was cautious to not wake her, covering her with the light woven blanket that was on the bed. She murmured something which he couldn't understand, she turned on her side and seemed peacefully asleep. Before he left he stood at her bedside and watched her sleep. His fingers caressed the bare skin of her arm and her cheek, his lips softly kissed her temple and his eyes watched if there was any reaction to it. 

 _"Sweet dreams,"_ he whispered and left the room without making any sound.

***

 

He had slept a few hours on the couch. He had to admit it wasn't as comfortable as a fluffy bed. Suddenly a noise woke him from his dreams, a voice screaming loud and afraid...  
_"Gillian?"_ he asked himself. Before he could listen properly, he ran to her room to find her sitting straight in her bed, her eyes wide open and her face was all sweaty and she seemed panicked. He was just wearing his boxers, but he didn't care she saw him like that. She probably didn't even noticed.

Her arms reached out to him as soon as she saw him. He grabbed her hand and settled himself next to her on the bed. _"Bad dream?"_ he said, his arm wrapped around her and her head fell to his bare chest. " _Yeah, guess so,_ " she answered, " _can't remember..."_

 _"It's over now..."_ he comforted her, _"go back to sleep_ " he whispered as his arm rubbed her back and he guided her back under the covers, tucking her in. 

He left her bedside and made his way to the door. He gave her one last look, her eyes met his. _"Fuck,"_ she softly said, regretting she had to say it, _"I feel like a baby, but can you hold me?"_

 _"I can do that"_ he smiled walking to the other side of the bed. His body touched hers as he joined her under the covers. His skin was warm and soft, she felt his chest against her back. He spooned her and wrapped his arms around her his leg covered her as he settled himself to sleep. She snuggled closer into his lap and relaxed second after second. His body heat warmed her soul, it was nice to feel someone next to her again. She had missed this feeling so much... 

" _Thank you_ " she whispered tangling her fingers with his. " _This feels good!_ " she smiled closing her eyes drifting off to sleep again. "Mmhhmm..." he nodded.

***

Sunlight peeped through the soft curtains, she was still deep asleep in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and his arm was still gloved around her shoulders. A ray of sunlight veiled on her face, trying to pierce through her eyelids to wake her up. His fingertips softly caressed her arm and her hair. His eyes looked down to this wonderful creature asleep on his chest. Her arm held his body, her fingers laid relaxed on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful and calm. 

He loved the feeling of waking up like this, although nothing had happened, it seemed like it did. They had shared something, they had spent the night together, they needed each other's company. It felt good. 

The sunlight won, her eyes stopped fighting it and opened gently. She felt his warm skin burn under her cheek and shifted her body so her head was in the crook of his arm. 

" _Morning_ ", her crackly voice brought out and her smiling eyes immediately sought his. His eyes smiled back and he replied " _Morning to you too..._ ", he licked his lips and sighed deeply.

She smiled thankfully realizing she wasn't waking up alone, her fingertips caressed his chest, drawing little figures on it. She felt his body react to her tickles, he chuckled and found her fingers with his hand.

" _I like this very much!_ " she said while supporting her head on her elbow, meeting his hazel eyes. His fingers tangled with hers, and he brought her hand to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to it. She was startled by his sudden move, but she couldn't deny this was incredibly sweet. His thumb rubbed the spot his lips touched, his eyes never left her and he smiled.

She felt her heartbeat race in her throat, he laid her hand down on his chest and turned his body toward her, also leaning on his elbow.

She wanted to say something but he stopped her... " _Shhh_ ", he put his finger on her lips, " _Let me have this moment,_ " he said. His finger caressed her lips and moved under her chin. From there his hand cupped her cheek and moved further to her neck. 

He combed through her hair and softly landed on her waist. She was mesmerized by what he just did, she didn't expect it at all. 

" _Fuck, Dave, what did you just do to me?!_ " she silently mouthed. His stare was devouring her, he couldn't resist her any longer, but he tried so hard to hold back. 

She sat up, still wrapped in the covers of the bed linen. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were fixated on him. Her hands found his abs and ran all the way up to his chest, wrapping around his neck. She pulled him closer to her, holding his cheek with one hand. Her face was inches away from his, he noticed how her sweet breath brushed over his chest and now he felt it on his lips. In a fragment, he panicked, thinking about the consequences, but then again, this was real, he felt it, he could see it in her reactions. 

Her eyes never left his as she moved closer, her head slightly tilted and her lips softly caressed his jaw, he felt the light pecks of her lips traveling over his skin. He gasped softly when he felt the touch of her lips. Goosebumps appeared on his arms and a jolt of electricity raced through his veins. What this woman did to him, never happened before.

His eyes closed and his hand found her neck and her back. Her lips traveled over his cheek and met his mouth. With softness, her lips grabbed his bottom lip and her tongue licked it gently. His lips parted and her upper lip was caught between his lips. She felt his velvet tongue caress her skin. Her fingertips held his cheek and gently pulled him closer. 

Their lips danced together, feeling each other, giving and taking. She took control and deepened the kiss, her tongue explored his mouth carefully. He gasped at her sudden move and answered her kiss willingly. Their tongues met and it felt amazing for both of them. His hand cupped her face and caressed her skin. 

She slowly moved back and left his lips after giving a few loving pecks. Her thumb touched his lips and he gently kissed it. 

She moved away, her eyes wandered over his body to his lips, meeting his eyes again. She didn't have any regrets what she just did, it felt right, it felt like she had to do this.

" _Well..._ " he softly chuckled " _This is a nice way to say good morning!_ ". He couldn't hide his smile.

She giggled at his comment, her eyes sparkled and she whispered: " _Indeed, a very nice way to start OUR day..._ "

She gave him one meaningful look and hopped out of the bed, disappearing into the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...


	12. Honesty

****

 

**Lake Cabin**

**June 2018**

 

He watched her enter the bathroom and so wanted to follow her. Her kiss was wonderful and he still felt her and tasted her on his lips. The badass feminist had a soft and very gentle side. Of course, he knew her good enough that she wasn't always the tough one and that she had her soft side. 

He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door, the remains of their morning togetherness were still visible in his boxers. He heard the shower running and held the doorknob in his hand. His cheek rested against the wood of the door and it made him feel closer to her. But then he changed his mind if she wanted him to be there she would have lured him with her. She would have made clear what she wanted from him. 

It was better this way, he considered. He tried to make his morning wood go away, but the thought of her in the shower and that kiss they shared didn't help much.

He quickly changed into casual pants and a t-shirt and started making them breakfast. Her eating habits became better and she gained some weight, he knew she loved her fruits and oatmeal in the morning and he made some eggs too. By the time he was ready, she came out of the shower and had her bathrobe on. Her hair was wet and dripped in her shoulders and on the floor. 

The silk blue bathrobe she was wearing, was very revealing, every curve of her body showed, including her nipples reacting to the coldness of the room. The deep v showed some cleavage and the high slit went above her knee to reveal her well-formed thighs. She didn't mind, she was comfortable in her own skin again.

 _"Mmm, looks fab here!"_ she said seeing the breakfast he had prepared. She blinked at him saying with a cheeky smile: _" Looking good yourself too mister Duchovny!"_

It was her way of breaking the ice, she slowly sat down and handed herself fruit salad and the oatmeal he prepared. 

 _"Morning miss Anderson..."_ he smirked in her direction.

She teased him, giving him little gazes and smiles. She couldn't hold back her giggle after a while. 

 _"You are killing me here!"_ he finally said to her. _"Ok ok ok... I know"_ she giggled, _"I have to confess, I needed a few minutes to recover from... euhm..." "that heavenly fucking kiss we shared...?"_ he completed her sentence.

 _"I know right?!"_ she said all smiles. Her hand found his arm and she continued bringing her head close to his whispering:  _"I fuckin' loved it!"_

 

Her head was inches away from him, he knew he wanted to go slow and give her the time she needed, but she seemed determined, she wanted him... now. Her eyes found his mouth and she slowly moved closer. His hand traveled under her ear to cup her face.

He seductively licked his lip and felt her breath on his face. It smelled like pineapple and sweet cherries. He knew she would taste like the fruit she was eating and the idea of his tongue exploring her warm mouth again turned him on. This woman was so sexy, she didn't even realize what effect she had on men.

In her mind, David was a true god, she loved his arms, they were strong, muscular and tanned. She had noticed that his abs were still there, when he was younger she had noticed them. The thing she liked most was the way he cared about her, he was funny, intelligent and so incredibly sweet.   

Her lips barely touched his, when her phone started ringing. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes because the only thing she wanted was to kiss him again. _"Be right back, you just remember where we left,"_ she whispered while grabbing her phone and moving into the bedroom. 

His head, heart, and mind were fucked up! What for God's sake did she do to him? He felt like a puppet under her control, and he loved her to take control. 

 _"_ Hi _, Pip sweetheart... yeah I'm ok... no not in the hospital... at a lake... with David... yes... oooh? Didn't know that!... mhmm... don't worry about me honey, I'm in good hands... you have fun... love you too..."_

He heard her talk to Piper, he hadn't told her it was because of Piper that he came to visit her. She hung up the phone and returned to her seat. Her face was serious and she avoided his gaze.

 _"Everything ok?"_  he asked a bit concerned. without looking at him she said: _"Yeah I'm fine, but... why haven't you told me that Piper called you, to tell what was going on?"_

Her eyes met his again, she waited for an answer.

 _"I really wanted to tell you, you asked me the first day and I just wanted to lift your spirits and joked about it. You never asked me about it again."_ he softly said. 

_"She just called me and explained what was going on and..."_

_"I know she was very concerned and afraid because I wasn't doing well and nothing seemed to help. But why didn't you just call?"_ she responded.

 _"Gillian, please... you know yourself better than I do, you would have acted like nothing was going on. I know you, I've known you for over 25 godforsaken years. You are my friend, I care deeply about you, I just figured it would be better to just fly to London and see what I could do to help. You know how Piper sees me, I'm the big funny uncle in the States. I could only try."_ he tried to make her understand. For some reason, she was upset about the fact that he came just for her.

 _"David, you just left your children, your work and now... I hear 'your girlfriend', for me?!"_ she stopped and continued: _"I should feel flattered, I fucking know, but I don't. I feel like you had no choice, that you did this because you had to, I don't know what to think any more now. What is this?? Is this real or not or ...???"_

 _"Hey hey hey..."_ he tried to calm her down, he took her hands and forced her to look into his eyes, " _Gillian, I came because I care, no hidden agenda, nothing more or less!"_

 

Her eyes stared into his, she was puzzled, she really wanted to believe him, but every feeling from minutes and hours and days ago seemed to fade into massive doubt. 

 _"David, you have a girlfriend in the States!"_ she softly said, she wasn't angry, she was devastated and hurt, all her feelings were crushed in that instant. 

 _"Look, I did have someone in the States, nothing official, just a fling. The moment I left for London, I told West and Kyd what I was doing and why. You know them, they completely understood."_ she tried to interrupt him, he continued _"No Gill, please, let me get this out, I told her too. The moment I saw you and we got to hang out again, I decided to stay because you needed my help and you were doing better day after day. I have called my children, but not once did I call her. I sound like an ass, but YOU were the only woman on my mind, YOU and no one else. Not only because you were in bad shape, no because I fucking care about you. Yesterday you seduced me like crazy, but I resisted because you were tipsy, I respect you so much I never would take advantage of you. If I just wanted to fuck you, I would have done that by now. This morning, you were the one who kissed me and it was just what I needed. I've been fighting this feeling since forever, but you are in control here."_

She listened to him with tears in her eyes. She knew he was telling her the truth, she saw it in his eyes in his behavior, his hand was covering hers. 

Her eyes, wet from tears, gave him a look, she stared deep into his hazel eyes. She didn't really know what to say, she felt drained, empty and tired. 

He felt her pain and her worries, but his feelings were legit. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, he felt head fall to his shoulder. Her arms finally gloved his neck and she pulled him close. 

A silent whisper reached his ear: "I believe you!" He rubs her back, to let her know it's ok. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed him to confess to her why he came and what caused him too. 
> 
> So... up to the next.
> 
> Just let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, your comments really mean the world to me xxx


	13. Mattie

 

He held her in his arms for a short while. Her head rested on his shoulder and his fingertips traveled her back.

 _"Let's go outside for a walk,"_ he whispered against her temple, his lips brushed her skin while he spoke. She softly sighed and slowly let go of her grip. 

His hand carefully cupped her face and made her eyes meet his, _"Are we ok?"_ he asked her. She smiled and answered: _"We are..."_

Gillian changed her bathrobe for a light dress, the wheater was amazing and they wanted to enjoy the sun and the lake. 

Without saying much they strolled near the lakeshore. 

"I'm sorry I overreacted!" she suddenly said. _"Gill, it's fine, it's ok, let it go!"_ he said, grabbing her hand and making her turn in his direction.   
He pulled her closer and whispered again, softly: _"It's really ok!"_ She couldn't do anything else than give him a smile. Her warm smile warmed his heart and made him do at heart as well. They stood there, holding hands in front of each other, near the beautiful blue sparkling water. It felt so natural and nice, her thumb drew little circles on his hand. 

 _"Let's walk..."_ she said.

 

***

 

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived back at the cabin. They had spent a wonderful day near the lakeshore and in the forest. They had talked a lot about their struggles, demons, and worries. Many things surfaced that were kept hidden for over 25 years, feelings, thoughts, frustrations,... They both felt relieved, happy they got these struggles out in the open. They confided in each other. 

Like Gillian didn't realize Tèa was jealous about the way she and David acted around each other. She also didn't know that David wrote the Hollywood episode to make his wife see that Gillian was very nice and cool to work with. David confessed that he hated the boyfriends she dated because they didn't treat her the right way, the way she deserved.

She sighed landing on the fluffy soft pillows of the couch. _"What a day!"_ she sighed. _"I know!"_ he said making his way towards the couch. She kicked out her shoes and placed her feet on the table in front of her. _"My damn feet hurt,"_ she complained. 

David grinned.. _."That's not possible, G! You used to walk in 9-inch heels on set and you never had any issues with your feet."_

She gave him an ugly face and tried to cover her smile. He continued _"I see what you are doing there... you just want a foot massage and make this poor man suffer?!"_  

She looked very innocently at him and whispered: _"Admit it, you fuckin' like it very much!"_

He had put his hand on both sides next to her body and hovered over her. _"What was that?!"_ he asked her, his eyes didn't give in. He stared at her and expected an answer.

Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. He collapsed on top of her. His head was inches away from his. She moved her head up to his ear and seductively whispered: _"That you fuckin' like this very much!"_ , her breath felt warm in his ear. He almost shivered. The way she said it was such a turn on. She knew how she could play him. He knew this was her game, he was trapped. 

Her head moved to his other ear, not touching him at all, she was so good in her game. Her lips briefly touched the flesh of his earlobe, _"Now be a good boy and give a goddamn foot massage!"_ she whispered, trying to hide her giggle. 

He raised his body and met her eyes. Her mouth struggled not to laugh. _"Be careful young lady..!"_ he gave her an angry daddy stare.

Before he could leave, she grabbed his shirt again and brought his face to the same height as hers. She gave him a long gaze, her eyes made out with his, she undressed his soul by staring like that. Her lips touched his mouth, her tongue met his lips briefly, she moved away and whispered: _"Please..."_ and gave him the sweetest puppy dog eyes she could possibly pull off. 

He had to get himself together, she was making him crazy acting the way she acted. She was such a turn on, he couldn't resist her teasing. He liked to play along, this was their game.

This time she let him go. He came back, holding water, oil, a towel and he found a place on the table next to her feet. He had to admit he liked taking care of her, he didn't mind giving her a massage. I did turn him on how she made clear to him that she wanted it. 

"Maybe you should lock the door first..." she said innocently. He gave her a surprised look, "euhm... Ok, I will." he said making his way to the front door, locking it. 

When he returned he noticed she had unbuttoned a few buttons on her dress. He decided not to make a comment because that was what she was waiting for. He smiled and settled down on the table. 

He laid a towel on his legs and grabbed her feet. She had the cutest feet he thought, he cooled them down using a wet washcloth and some soap. He watched her watch him. She was relaxed but her eyes were fixated on him. He played it cool, also made her suffer not looking into her eyes. He knew she liked that type of connection very much, especially with him. 

After the refreshment, he took the oil and warmed it in his hands. She sighed and closed her eyes as he started massaging her little feet. The warm oil felt amazing on her tired feet. His touches felt divine and she had to admit this was fuckin' sexy and she was aroused by the way his fingers worked her toes, soles and muscles of her feet. 

He noticed how she had closed her eyes and how her body relaxed, he even heard her make little moans. She bit her lip when he pressed a sore spot _\- Fuck, he thought... this is so hot! -_

He worked his way from her feet towards her ankles. His hands were warm and oily, she loved the sensation on her skin. He head tilted back when he massaged her calves. 

 _"Damn Duchovny, where did you learn to be such a skilled masseur?"_ she shared with him... _"makes me wonder what other skills those hands of yours have..."_

He looked at her, she was lying there so relaxed, her head supported by the pillows, she showed some cleavage, the light cotton of her dress was draped on the couch. He couldn't resist her anymore. _"You want me to give a demonstration, miss Anderson?"_ he answered her while he wiped the oil off his hands with the towel, he gave her a seductive look, she wasn't used to that.

She licked her lips and captured the right corner of her bottom lip between her teeth, released it again, she looked at him and said: _"you'd better join me here in the couch."_

 _"I was hoping you'd say that!"_ he replied, places her legs down and moving next to her on the couch. _"Now who is going to take care of my sore spots?"_ he smirked.

She couldn't hold back her giggle... _"Depends on the spots of course..."_ she grinned. 

 

His arms gloved over her flat stomach and around her waist, he pulled her closer and made her turn in his direction. She was so light, he could lift her with one arm if he wanted. 

Her head still rested on the pillows, the unbuttoned part of her dress fell open as she turned and revealed some more flesh. His eyes caught it, so did she _"Like what you see?"_ , she whispered slowly when his eyes moved back to meet her face. Her smile was soft, she liked how he checked her out. 

 _"Fuck yeah,"_ he said, while his fingertips caressed the soft skin of her neck, her hand found his fingers and she held them. She felt how he pulled her closer, and he leaned in to kiss her. 

Her hand found his chest and she stopped him. _"Before the inevitable happens... I need to say something first,"_ she said.

 _"You know how I like to tease, but I can be serious too. This here is fuckin' serious to me and I need you to know."_ she softly said. His eyes followed her mouth as she spoke and met her stare when she needed his confirmation. 

 _"My relationships haven't been all puppy dogs and rainbows, I have been hurt, betrayed, lied to, abused... I can't handle that shit anymore! I feel the need to sail a calm ocean now. I've fallen in love with guys I didn't even know that well, married them and had children with them. Without even knowing them well enough._  
 _But you, you have been my friend and by my side since so long, you know me better than all my husbands together._  
 _I always seem to make the wrong decisions regarding men, although I had this pact with myself as a young girl."_ She stopped. 

 _"Go on... What did you want as a young girl? I want to know..."_ he softly said, his fingers interlaced with hers. 

 _  
"I wanted to marry my best friend, I was 8 and madly in love with Mattie from 7th grade, I've known him my whole life, we had this special connection,"_ she continued,   
" _Sounds silly, but I never forgot that feeling, so I told myself that the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."_

He had listened to her and recognized that same feeling so well, he felt that exact way about her for quite a while now. He had kept his feelings hidden for her, not to confuse her. 

He smiled and whispered: _"That's a beautiful thought. Don't we all want to fall in love with our best friend?"_ His thumb rubbed the soft skin of her hand. 

 _"David, you are my Mattie, my best friend throughout the years, the Mulder to my Scully, we are like magnets..."_ he stopped her from talking. 

Before she could say anything else his lips suddenly covered hers. His hand first cupped her cheek, caressing the soft skin with his fingers, then his hand snaked around her neck, pulling her close. He wanted her to feel how much love he felt for her.   
His scent was mesmerizing her, his kiss was slow and soft. It felt so good being this close to him. Her fingertips combed through his hair as he deepened his kiss. His lips parted her gently exploring her lips and mouth with his velvet tongue. Sparks flew as their tongues finally met. She noticed gentle he was in every move and gesture. 

She could kiss him for hours, even days, _\- God, that man could kiss.-_  

She had to catch her breath for a moment, she softly pressed her hand to his chest to let him know she needed a break. He slowed down and kissed her lips a few times, moving to her cheek, her earlobe, her neck. He left a wet trail of little kisses on her skin. She so adored the way he kissed her, the softness and tenderness. She shivered when his breath ran over the wet patches. 

Her fingertips were on his cheek the whole time, following his movements. He had a light stubble, which she liked very much on him. His eyes were hazy, struck with pure love for her. Her fingers curled under his chin and made him look at her. 

The passion and desire they both discovered just looking into each other's eyes were mesmerizing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she stared back into his eyes. She wanted to say something, but he stopped her, his voice was raspy and low: _"You ok?"_

She nodded _"Just needed some air..."_ she smiled. 

Her eyes traveled his face... her fingertips pulled his shirt, she shifted her body, her back pressed into the soft cushions of the sofa, she lied down pulling him with her. He hovered over her, supporting his weight on his elbows to not crush her. 

 _"Please, kiss me and never stop..."_ she whispered...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts...
> 
> Curious!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! x


	14. And then this happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some action.  
> Sensitive souls... please think twice reading this sh*t.
> 
> Sexual content coming up.

__

_"_ _Please, kiss me and never stop..."_  she whispered, her warm sweet breath brushed his face hovering over her. He supported himself on his elbow and his side. He admired her perfect features, she was even more beautiful now he had finally kissed her. She was right, he could do this the entire day.

He smiled at her demand, licked his lips and lowered his head, his mouth grabbed her bottom lip. His scent reached her nostrils, he smelled like a real man should, it turned her on even more. 

His lips gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She felt his tongue lick her lip gently, he released it and made it snap back. She gasped and met his gaze when moved his head back up. 

 _"You are so beautiful"_ , he said through his gasps admiring her. She chuckled, _"Are you going to kiss now me or what...?"_ she teased him.

He raised his eyebrow and was determined to make her beg and suffer. He was a passionate lover, but he could be patient as well. Especially with a wild one like she was. 

His lips explored her mouth again, his teeth gently grabbed her upper lip while his tongue swirled over her bottom lip inside her craving mouth. She moaned silently, she had waited so long for this to happen and she didn't want it to ever stop. She craved for this man, his kisses, his body, ... she wanted him for herself. 

Her hand found his chest and her other traveled his back toward his neck. Her fingertips walked from his chest to his stomach, her hand slipped under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense and relax under her touch. _And fuck - that man had some abs!_

His kiss was so passionate, he couldn't leave her mouth. Little soft sighs and moans escaped their throats. This passion had built up for so long, that their bodies couldn't handle that amount of passion, lust, and love. 

His fingers held her face, his thumb caressed her jaw and angled her face as he deepened the kiss. 

It was this game of giving and taking, wanting, releasing, more and more, never stopping, a game of love, passion, devotion, respect, and lust.

Her lips were swollen and her face was flushed, he kissed her mouth while her lips tried the grab him back, he gently moved his kisses from her mouth to her chin, following her jaw to her ear. 

She gasped and her fingers combed through his hair, pulling it gently. When he reached her ear, he whispered: _"Want more?"_ his teeth nibbled her earlobe and his tongue licked the sensitive spot under her ear. 

He felt her arch her back, she gasped. _"Damn right, Duchovny!"_  she hissed. His warm lips brushed over her ear and whispered: _"Patience miss Anderson... patience!"_

 

His lips sucked little spots on her neck and he slowly moved to her throat. He had to be careful not to suck her porcelain skin too hard, she bruised so easily.

His fingertips unbuttoned her dress further down, he followed their movements down her chest. She was wearing an haute couture bra, black, lace and a hint of silk in between the swirls. He stopped as he unwrapped her heaving chest. His fingers followed the rim over her bra, her soft flesh showed goosebumps after his touch. His tongue and his lips followed the rim and his breath made her shiver. 

 _"Wonderful taste you have..."_ he said looking up to meet her eyes. Her eyes were hazy and filled with love and arousal. She smiled softly, while both of her hands slipped under his shirt, sliding over his muscular chest his shirt over his head. She licked her lips, raised her eyebrow and bit her bottom lip, she definitely liked what she saw.

 _"Someone worked out..."_   she muttered. Her hands ran over his arms, biceps, shoulders, his chest, and his abs. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes begged him for more.

His hands found her flat stomach, he tickled her and some strong abs showed.  _"Mhmm..."_ he nodded in appreciation and kissed her belly button and moved over her stomach to her scars. He unbuttoned the last buttons and her dress fell open. Her exquisite lingerie made her even more beautiful than she already was.

His hands covered her breasts, he caressed them gently over the fabric, he followed the swirls on her bra with his finger. He teased her, he wanted to cover every inch of her body. His warm breath made her crazy. She felt how her nipples hardened under his touch and she so desperately needed him to find them, free them and swirl his tongue around them. Thinking about that while feeling his hands on her bra made her arch her back, hoping he would unhook it and free her needy breasts.

Instead, he hooked his arms under her and pulling her up on his lap. She was startled by this sudden move, he settled her on his legs. Her knees rested on the couch on either side of his hips. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she forced him to look up to her, she kissed him passionately, sucking hard on his lips and tongue. She felt in control and grind her hips over his lap. He had to catch his breath and caressed her back with his hands. Little kisses were given on her chest, on the soft heaving flesh of her still prisoned breasts. 

His hands landed on her waist, he was impressed by how tiny and petite she was. 

His arousal pushed his pants, she could feel it hard and ready underneath her. Her hips shifted back and her hands opened his belt and his zipper. Her arms gloved around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. He lifted her and also lifted himself from the couch. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he got rid of his pants. He made his way back down to the couch. 

 _"Seems someone is eager to meet me"_ she teased him pointing at the bulge in his boxers.  _"Easy there wildcat..."_ he said sliding her hips and stomach against his. _"Don't startle him."_ he grinned.

 _"First things first..."_ he whispered against her breast, his head rested against her chest while his hands crawled up her back. His fingers lowered the straps of her shoulder. His hands cupped her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. She gasped and bucked her hips. She felt his hardness through the fabric of her panties. She didn't know the throbbing was his or hers. She felt herself get wet and felt the arousal still building. She didn't know it was possible to feel this, she never felt the things he made her feel. 

His hand unhooked the strap and she felt the fabric loosen. His hands covered her warm, swollen breasts as she removed the fabric. They fitted perfectly in his hands, they were warm and so soft. 

She was one of the few actresses who hasn't got any plastic surgery done, he admired her for it, but he had to admit, she was perfect the way she is.

She tilted her head back the moment his thumbs rubbed her hard nipples. _"Fuck!,_ " she hissed and her fingernails dug deep into the flesh of his back. Her stomach touched the bare skin of his torso, their connection burned and sparked in the air. She had no time to realize what was happening, his greedy mouth covered one hard tip, while his thumb spiraled the other one. 

Her hands were all over his body, she pulled his hair and scratched his back. Her hips automatically paced up their rhythm, she rolled her hips seductively over his core. The friction aroused them both. 

His mouth changed breasts not to neglect one or the other. His tongue swirled around her aroused tip and he sucked hard. She couldn't hold her little noises and moans in, they started to get louder. _"Oh my FUCKIN' GOD, DAVID DUCHOVNY!"_ she yelled when his teeth gritted the sensitive tips. 

He grinned and gasped. The friction of her hips made him crazy. _"Like that miss Anderson?"_ he teased her.

He suddenly grabbed her arms her made them wrapped around his neck. _"Hold on tight"_ he whispered to her. She felt confused, but before thoughts went through her mind, his arms held her hips as he stood up. Her mouth found his neck, and her lips sucked his skin, while he managed to walk towards the wall next to the bathroom. Her back fell against the cold stone wall as he pushed her to it, she shivered and could put her feet down.

His hands were on her waist, his eyes met her blue eyes. They looked like ice on fire, her flushed sweaty skin sparkled in the soft sunset light, he noticed how wonderful she looked  _"Fuck, Gill,"_ he sighed between his moans, _"you look amazing in this light!"_.

Her hair was wild and her eyes were filled with lust and desire. She never wanted a man like she wanted David. He was a passionate lover, soft and respectful, but so hot! She couldn't think straight anymore, he had managed to get her here, pressed against the stone wall and him. And she loved it! She was used taking control and she never had a guy who was this thoughtful and skilled.  
In the past, she often had to act she liked it, but now, he just needed to look at her and she could come in an instant. _\- if only I knew this 25 years ago, she thought -_

She felt his tongue and his lips travel her body, he left a trail of wet pecks all over her skin. Her hands were on his head, following him. Before she knew he was on his knees in front of her. His hands were on her waist and his lips trailed the rim of her panties. 

  
She could feel his warm breath near her most sensitive parts. She shivered, her knees were weak, she felt herself tremble, he didn't even touch her, she moaned loudly.   
" _Fuck yeah..."_ she blurted out, grasping herself for his next move.  Her core was warm, wet and ready, her panties were soaked, but this... she couldn't think, couldn't react, she was all his...

He stared up, meeting her eyes. His face was perfect, little drops of sweat covered it, his lips looked divine, a bit swollen and glistering from saliva. It was as if he needed her permission to continue, it added to their connection. 

He kept staring into her eyes and hooked his thumbs into her panties ready to slide them down. She bit her lip in anticipation, never leaving his gaze.  
Instead of sliding them down his got back up and whispered in her ear: _"Come..., we are too exposed here..."_ while he said that he wrapped his arms around her and opened the door they were next to. While he turned together with her, they disappeared into the bathroom...

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty pretty please let me know how you feel and what you think now!!!
> 
> So curious.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> xxx


	15. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content coming up...

Her body was pressed between the bathroom walls and his bare chest. Her breathing was heavy and fast, _"What did you just do?"_ she asked with a trembling voice. His arms snaked around her tiny waist, pulling her from the wall to him _"Don't want any paparazzi photo's of us like this, you'll never know who is hiding int he bushes."_

_-He didn't want to expose her as Peter did to her in Portofino. He wanted this to be private, just for them. Not that there were any paparazzi nearby, he just didn't want to take the risk. This was for his eyes only, he craved for this woman. He had never left this kind of love for another woman. She did something to him, she moved things deep within. She had conquered his heart and he was willing to give it to her. His heart, his life, she was everything he ever needed. -_

She playfully looked around, while her hands found his neck and chest, _"I don't see any camera's around here..."_ she winked and bit her lip. It was a sign for him to continue his quest.

 _"What is it you see then?"_  he asked her in anticipation, his lips kissed her neck waiting for her answer. _"Well..."_ she started, her voice was seductively low, her fingertips walked from his abs, over his chest, she walked towards him, pushing him so he had to take a few steps back, she guided him towards the open shower, _"I see this incredibly sexy man, who getting ready to get the fuck of his life!"_ His eyes screamed for her. 

_\- She loved taking control in this play of love. With other men she had fucked she wasn't this playful, she tried to be, but in the end, it was just sex for her. But this felt different, she was totally fine with the way she lived sex and her sexuality. But since David, she seemed to change her vision. Sex could be fun, that she knew, but now she could feel the love there was between them. The way he made her feel, she had never felt before. She never wanted to forget this feeling, for a second she thought... it this what they call "Falling in love"?_

His back finally hit the back of the shower, his eyes were on her, _"Ow really, where do you see this lucky bastard?"_ he teased her.   
_"He is about to get soaking wet..."_ she whispered in his ear, her lips brushed his jaw _"... and the blow job of his life!_ ". She made him crazy with desire, he wanted to lift her up against the wall and fuck her right there, but he held back. 

She rubbed herself against his body, her one hand traveled over his chest, rolling his nipples in between her fingers for a brief moment. Her other hand slipped into his boxers and squeezed his firm ass. She gasped. Her eyes looked up to meet him. He looked down and kissed her. Her hand found the faucet and the water started pouring softly over them, like a soft rainshower or a tiny waterfall in some creek in Hawaï. 

The warm water softly streamed down over his face, he tilted his head back and felt her body slide down his wet chest. He could feel her hands on his back and sides as she made her way down. Her thumbs hooked into his boxers and she peeled the soaked fabric down. He bit his lip because he knew what she was doing.

She kneeled down at his feet, shaking her wet hair out of her face, her hands moved up over his calves and thighs. She felt his muscles move and twitch under the touch of her hands? Her eyes were focused on his face, her eyebrow raised as she saw his hard sword, ready for action... _"  
You know... you've kept a lot of secrets for me!"_  she said while her eyes traveled to his crotch. He grinned and felt a bit proud _"Oh babe, you can unravel them all."_ and waited patiently for her next move. 

 _\- He said babe - sounded in her head._ _She had to admit she didn't like any petnames, but coming from him, she agreed on being "his babe"._

Her hand cupped his balls, she squeezed gently and her tongue licked the sensitive rim in between. She immediately felt a shiver run down his spine, she could feel him tremble with excitement. A soft moan escaped his throat. Her hand massaged them, while her other hand had found his hardness. She was very impressed by what she saw, she could feel his heartbeat thumping hard. Her hand folded around his shaft and she caressed him softly. 

He groaned hard as suddenly she pumped once. His hand found her face while his other held on to the handle in the shower. Her hand made gentle but firm strokes, her lips, and tongue found the tip and she gently folded her lips around it. Her mouth was warm and her tongue swirled his aroused tip. While her hand kept pumping slowly her mouth sucked hard. She could taste him, her lips worked his cock, then she slowly released pressure and let him slide out of her warm mouth. She licked her lips while looking up to meet his eyes.

 _"Fuck, Gill"_ , he moaned and he trembled. His hand pinched the handle he was holding. His cock was rock hard and pulsing like crazy. 

His hand closed the faucet and the water stopped running. He helped her up and his arm snaked around her. His throbbing wood pressed against her stomach, he lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He found her mouth again and kissed her passionately. He could taste himself on her tongue. Their wet bodies glistered in the soft light of the bathroom. The steam had fogged the mirrors. Her hands were in his hair as he found her breast with his mouth. 

The rack with the towels was warm, at night it heated up to dry the wet towels. He pressed her against the rack holding the towels, her hands found the bars above her head. His body held her in place, while his mouth found her nipples. He was greedy and his mouth sucked and licked her exposed breast. 

_This was so wild - she thought. She always felt like a wild one, but her previous partners never were so thoughtful for her._

She felt her hand hold the bars tightly as he swiftly removed her panties. Her legs dangled over his shoulders and he kneeled in front of her. Her hands held the bars and his arms supported her hips. Before she knew it his head was in between her legs. 

_\- OH my God, she thought, David Duchovny is going to go down on me! -_

She could feel a droplet of water drip down from her breast, run down her stomach, he found it and gently followed its way with his finger. The drop disappeared between her delicate folds. His fingertips gently caressed that area, she could feel him slide his fingers gently over her center. It was as if her hands her locked to the bars. She couldn't let go.  
His warm breath brushed over her core. She trembled with excitement. His thumb finally found her clit. He added some pressure and made heavenly swirls with his tongue. 

He licked her and sucked gently, while his thumb massaged her sensitive nub. 

She moaned his name hard, her legs searched the support of his shoulders and his back. He could feel her grind her hips against his mouth. One hand found his hair, she pulled it hard, the other one still held on about her head. 

 _"Please, fuck me!"_ she pleaded between her moans. He made her crazy, her body needed the release. Her little sounds turned him on, he was about to explode. 

His velvet tongue licked her one last time long and slowly. She cried out his name and pulled his hair. _"Fuck you, Duchovny!"_ she hissed at his last movement. 

He smirked and removed his head between her legs. He swiftly grabbed her in his arms, his arm hooked under her knees and behind her back. Her hair was still wet, as was his. 

 

The bedroom was next door and he laid her down on the soft duvet. Her eyes were deep blue, filled with lust, she needed him so badly and she needed him now. He found her breast and squeezed them with his hands, his tongue swirled her hard nipples. His hand slipped in between her legs to continue where he stopped. His fingers massaged her sensitive nub. She was wet and very ready for him. Her body craved to be fucked, to be loved.

He had never felt this desire before. Not with his wife, not with any of his flings. This woman made him crazy with lust, desire but most of all love. 

His mouth traveled over her chest to her face, while his finger found her entrance and slowly slipped in. Her hands scratched his back. He whispered in her ear: _"Ready babe?"_

  
_\- Fuck - he called me babe again -_

 

She didn't have much time to think things through, but she wanted to be in control. Her body crawled on him, this was a sudden move he didn't expect at all. But he was willing and he laid down as she straddled herself on his lap. His hands held her breasts, as her hand found his throbbing cock. Her hips ground hard on his pelvis. She rode him hard. As she rocked and rolled on him, she made her body fall gently over his hard cock. 

She moaned hard as he entered her, her fingernails dug deep into his chest. She had to be careful, but she was too turned on to even think much about it. Her body adapted fast to his width. Her walls welcomed him and she gasped he had entered her completely. 

Her head fell back and her hips paced up, it felt insanely good to ride him like she did. It was as if all troubles, all worries just faded away. 

His hips followed her rhythm and bucked into her hard. He groaned as he felt him leave and enter her almost completely. She was narrow, warm and wet. He could feel her walls contract en release with every thrust. He had dreamt about this once but he never imagined it could be this heavenly. They were made for each other, this was their so-called chemistry gone all the way. 

Her hands interlaced with his, she leaned forward. He was mesmerized by the movement of her breasts just inches away from his face. She breathed fast and her sweet warm breath brushed his face.  

She moaned hard and he could feel his orgasm built deep in his stomach. 

He suddenly changed his position and turned her on her back. He wanted to stretch it as long he could. She was so light he could lift her easily. Her legs were wide open to give him the room he needed. He knew his stamina was good and he could last longer. His hips thrust gently into her, he paced up his rhythm with every thrust he took. Her eyes were fixated on him. Her hand held his biceps and she bit her lip. Her sighs and moans got louder as he thrust harder. 

 _"Fuck"_ thrust _"you feel"_ thrust _"fucking"_ thrust _" amazing"_ thrust, he moaned. Her fingers pinched his muscles and she answered: _"Fuck me harder"_.

His thrusts became rough and raw, he felt an explosion of fireworks starting to ignite in his stomach, he groaned and need her to come with him. 

 _"Come for me babe",_ he instructed her between his thrusts and moans. He didn't need to tell her, she trembled over her entire body, her walls were pulsating hard, a wave of suppressed energy expanded form her center through her entire body. His body hovered over her, his hand squeezed her breast while his mouth covered hers. 

Her orgasm reached its peak and she cried out his name, while her fingers dug deep into his back. He felt her walls contract around his hard cock. His last hard thrust tipped him over the edge. He felt fireworks in his stomach and they seemed to keep coming. As his juices filled her completely, he groaned her name and as his hips wanted to keep thrusting he collapsed on her chest. His body twitched and shivered. He couldn't move, he didn't want to leave her just yet. 

 

Their sweaty bodies were still tangled in each other and his head rested on her breast. His finger played with her nipple which caused her to twitch and gasp.

Her hand played with his hair, they both need a moment to catch their breaths. 

Their heartbeats slowly went back to normal and also their breathing normalized.

 

 _"I don't know about you..."_ he whispered against her flat stomach, his finger made little drawings on it, " _... but... I fuckin' loved what just happened!"_

Her face was relaxed and a smile formed on her lips. 

 _"What do you think..."_ she softly spoke, _"...I'm still recovering! That was fuckin' amazing!"_

 _"Why did we wait 25 years?"_ he asked himself.

 _"I asked myself the same question... I tend not to dwell on the past. So let today be the first day of many to follow. What do you say Mr. Duchovny?"_ she said combing through his hair with her fingers, making him look at her.

 _"Well miss Anderson... can I, from this day forward, call you "babe"?"_ his eyes melted with hers. He wrapped her in his arms and his lips found her temple. 

A smile appeared on her lips, she snuggled in his arms and finally whispered:

 

 

_"You can!"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think this is the end of this story, I hope you liked it?  
> Just share your thought, good or bad with me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Loved writing this one.  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> I'm not a native English speaker, keep that in mind.
> 
> Thank you xxx


End file.
